Am Vorabend
by schafchen
Summary: Es ist der Abend, bevor die 11-jährige Hermine das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fährt. Wie mag sie sich gefühlt haben? Was ging ihr durch den Kopf?


Wie hat sich Hermine wohl gefühlt an dem Abend, bevor sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen ist?

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Ein letztes Mal nahm sie die Liste zur Hand, die sie bereits vor Wochen geschrieben hatte und überprüfte sorgfältig, ob alles auf darauf stehende auch wirklich in ihrem Koffer verstaut war.

Ja, es war alles dabei, sorgsam gefaltet und ordentlich verstaut. Sie konnte den Deckel nun schließen… nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Und wenn sie nun doch etwas vergessen hatte? Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Ihre Eltern konnten es immer noch nachschicken!

Wobei – konnten sie das wirklich? Sie bekam einen Riesenschrecken. Funktionierte die normale Post denn dort, wo sie hin fuhr?

Nachdenklich setzte sie sich hin und legte den Kopf in beide Hände. Normalerweise, wenn sie etwas nicht wusste, konnte sie ihre Eltern fragen, oder in einem Buch nachlesen. Aber die Antwort auf diese triviale Frage würde sie so schnell nicht in einem Buch finden. Und ihre Eltern – ihre Eltern konnten ihr überhaupt nicht helfen. Sie verstanden nichts von der Welt, der sie ab morgen angehören sollte. Oder der sie vielleicht jetzt schon angehörte.

Es hatte sich alles verändert – seit dem Mittwoch vor einigen Wochen, an dem ein komischer Mann an ihrer Tür geklingelt hatte. Zumindest hielt sie ihn für komisch, in seinen ungewöhnlichen Sachen. Er hatte mir ihren Eltern sprechen wollen. Sie hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und der Mann hatte angefangen zu erzählen. Nach den ersten Sätzen bat ihr Vater den Mann, das Haus wieder zu verlassen. Es klang einfach viel zu erfunden, was dieser erzählte. Von Zauberern, einer verborgenen Welt, mehrfach ließ er auch den Begriff „Muggel" fallen. Er klang verrückt, und Hermine war sich zuerst sicher gewesen, dass er das auch war. Wie konnte denn ein Mensch mit rationalem Verstand daran glauben? Es war doch naturwissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass Magie…

Und dann hatte er gezaubert. Wirklich gezaubert. Eine Tasse schweben lassen, sie in einen Stuhl verwandelt, zurück in die Tasse. Sie, ihre Eltern und sie selbst, hatten dagesessen und trauten ihren Augen nicht mehr. Ihre Mutter hatte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, ihr Vater hatte die Hand zum Telefon ausgestreckt – vielleicht, um die Polizei zu rufen.

Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht mehr von dem Mann wenden. „Ich will hören, was er sagt.", meinte sie schließlich.

Vielleicht war dieser Mann und seine seltsame Story die Lösung zu einigen Fragen, die sie sich bereits seit einiger Zeit stellte. Was damals passiert war, als sie bei einer Klassenarbeit nicht bei allen Fragen sicher war, ob es die richtige Antwort gewesen war – und die Arbeiten, nachdem die Lehrerin sie eingesammelt und auf ihren Pult gelegt hatte, in Flammen aufgegangen waren. Oder als ein Mädchen sie wegen ihrer buschigen Haare hänselte, und am nächsten Tag selbst ohne Haare aufgewacht war.

Tatsächlich waren einige dieser Sachen passiert. Sie hatte Angst, was falsch mit ihr war, und sich zurückgezogen, auch aus Angst, anderen weh zu tun. Was, wenn es ihre Schuld war? So hatte sie mehr gelernt, damit nicht wieder Flammen kamen.

Ihre Noten waren gut, ihre Eltern waren stolz auf sie, sie redete sich ein, niemanden weiter zu brauchen. Es ging ihr gut, so sagte sie sich immer wieder, auch wenn die kleinen Vorfälle nicht abreißen wollten. Ihre Eltern hatten sehr viel zu tun, sie erzählte ihnen lieber nichts, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Und ihre Bücher waren eine sehr gute Gesellschaft.

Und dann stand dieser Mann im Wohnzimmer. Und erzählte. Von einer Schule für Kinder wie sie, ja, von einer kompletten, fremden Welt. Der Möglichkeit, 7 Jahre zu lernen und dann eine Karriere dort anzustreben. Er sprach von Verwandlungen und Magischen Tierwesen, einem großen Schloss mit einer riesigen Bibliothek (bei diesen Worten leuchteten Hermines Augen), sogar einer kompletten Einkaufsstraße in London für magische Produkte.

„Moment. Wieso wissen wir von dieser Straße nichts?", unterbrach ihr Vater an dieser Stelle.

„Sie ist für Muggel, also nichtmagische Menschen, verschleiert. Sehen Sie, so.". Und hiermit hob er seinen kleinen Stock, sprach ein seltsames Wort, und war – verschwunden. Nur Sekunden später tauchte er wieder auf, wie als wäre nichts geschehen. Hermine war fasziniert.

„Und das kann ich auch lernen?", platzte sie heraus.

„Das, und noch vieles mehr.", lächelte der Mann. Er fuhr fort, dass Hogwarts eine Internatsschule war. Hierauf schaute ihre Mutter sehr beunruhigt – natürlich, Hermine war erst 11. War das nicht ein wenig jung für ein Internat?

Mit einigen weiteren Informationen ließ er die Familie allein. Er würde am nächsten Tag wiederkommen, dann sollten sie ihm ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Falls Hermine sich für Hogwarts entscheiden würde, würden sie in die Winkelgasse gehen und Schulsachen einkaufen.

Die Diskussion an diesem Abend war lang gewesen. Ihre Mutter wollte Hermine nicht so früh schon gehen lassen. Aber das Argument, dass ihre Tochter ohnehin an den meisten Nachmittagen allein war und bis spät auf ihre Eltern warten musste, musste auch berücksichtigt werden. Ihr Vater war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob dieser Mann nicht ein Spinner war. Hermine wollte wirklich sehr gerne gehen. Schließlich verlor sie die Geduld – und das Glas, welches ihr Vater gerade in der Hand hielt, zersprang.

Das erleichterte die Entscheidung. Es musste etwas dran sein an dem, was der komische Mann sagte.

Am nächsten Tag ging es in die Winkelgasse. Hermine war sehr aufgeregt. Die vielen Bücher, die vielen seltsamen Sachen. Sie wollte das alles kennen lernen und verstehen.

Und nun saß sie hier, vor ihrem gepackten Koffer, mit den vielen neuen Sachen darin. In den letzten Wochen war sehr viel passiert. Ihre Eltern hatten sie von ihrer alten Schule abgemeldet. Natürlich war es irgendwie traurig gewesen, zu gehen – aber ein wenig erleichtert war sie auch. Sie würde die anderen Kinder dort kaum vermissen.

In Hogwarts würde es anders sein. Viele von den Kindern, die dorthin gingen, hatten Zauberer als Eltern. Hermine hatte Angst – diese würden alle mehr wissen als sie selbst. Das war ihr bisher noch nicht passiert. Ihre Eltern waren Zahnärzte, sehr gebildet. Immer war sie es gewesen, die anderen Kindern etwas voraus hatte, mehr wusste. Und nun war sie die Dumme. Bisher waren ihre Bücher, ihr Wissen das einzige gewesen, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Und nun war dies viel weniger wert, und sie selbst stand vor einem vollkommen neuen Kapitel. Das machte ihr wirklich Angst. Sie hatte angefangen, ihre Schulbücher auswendig zu lernen, um dieses Defizit ein wenig zu kompensieren. Aber konnte man 11 Jahre wirklich in wenigen Wochen nachholen?

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie diesen kleinen Stock, ihren Zauberstab. Weinholz, mit Drachenherzfaser. Der Mann, bei dem sie den Stab probiert hatte, war gruselig gewesen, und sie war froh, danach in den Buchladen gehen zu können. Sie hatte einige der seltsamen Worte mit dem Zauberstab ausprobiert. Viele von ihnen hatten offenbar lateinischen Ursprung, und häufig lies sich mit einem Wörterbuch bereits vor dem Probieren herausfinden, was der Spruch machte. Es hatte sie fasziniert, aber auch ein wenig geängstigt. Wie viel man so nur falsch machen, zerstören konnte! Ein weiterer Grund, die Bücher gut zu lesen. Sie wollte wirklich niemanden verletzen.

Sie steckte den Stab zurück in ihren Koffer und sah auf die Uhr. Sie musste noch nicht ins Bett, erst in einer Stunde war ihre Schlafenszeit. Sie stand auf und ging die Treppe hinunter, zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer.

Diese saßen auf der Couch, der Fernseher zeigte eine Dokumentation, ihr Vater las in einer Zeitung und ihre Mutter in einem Buch.

Als sie herein kamen, sahen beide auf und lächelten sie warm an. Im Gesicht ihrer Mutter war etwas Besorgnis zu lesen.

„Na, wie geht's es dir? Bist du schon aufgeregt?". Die Frage ihres Vaters war ebenso nett gemeint, wie etwas überflüssig.

„Natürlich bin ich aufgeregt. Es wird alles sehr neu."

Sie setzte sich zu ihren Eltern. Und was wäre sie nun, wenn sie schlechte Noten bekam? Keinen Anschluss fand, alleine war? In anderen Worten: versagte.

„Du weißt, du kannst jederzeit wieder nach Hause kommen.", unterbrach ihre Mutter ihre Gedanken. Sie schien gefühlt zu haben, was ihre Tochter belastete. „Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, oder die Menschen dort nicht nett zu dir sind, dann kommst du einfach zurück nach Hause. Das mit der Schule bekommen wir auch hin."

Hermine nickte, wusste aber, dass es nicht so einfach war. Sie würde mit dem Schulstoff hinterher sein. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Aber wenn sie nicht nach Hogwarts ging, dann würde sie das ihr Leben lang bereuen, das wusste sie.

Dennoch war es komisch zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht mehr vollkommen, wie früher, bei allen Fragen an ihre Eltern wenden konnte. Dass sie auch nicht mehr wussten als sie selbst, und eigentlich sogar weniger, im Bereich Magie zumindest.

War sie nicht ein wenig zu jung, mit ihren 11 Jahren? Sie war doch noch ein Kind! Andere Kinder durften in ihrem Alter nicht einmal allein mit dem Zug zu den Großeltern fahren, und sie fuhr an das andere Ende des Landes, an einen Ort, an dem sie und ihre Eltern noch nie vorher gewesen waren, um dort mindestens bis Weihnachten zu bleiben. 4 Monate also. Sie war noch nie so lang von ihren Eltern getrennt gewesen. Ob sie sich so sehr verändern würde, dass ihre Eltern sie vielleicht nicht mehr erkennen würden?

Ihre Mutter seufzte, fast klang es wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. „Du bist doch noch mein kleines Mädchen.", und nahm sie in ihren Arm, umarmte sie, drückte sie, als sie ob sie die Erinnerung für die kommenden Monate einschließen wollte.

Und was, wenn sie sich nun nicht einleben konnte, sich dort unwohl fühlte? „Ich habe Angst.", murmelte Hermine schließlich leise. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, aber dies war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Situation. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Wo würde sie am folgenden Abend einschlafen, was würde sie essen, wen würde sie kennen lernen, wie wäre der Unterricht, das Schloss, alles? Wie waren die anderen Kinder, wie die Lehrer? Würde man sie hänseln, weil sie weniger wusste, anders aufgewachsen war? Sie hoffte, sie würde mithalten können.

Ihr Vater räusperte sich. „Du bist zwar noch jung… aber du sollst wissen, dass ich daran glaube, dass du das schaffst. Hermine, für dein junges Alter bist du schon erwachsen, weißt dich zu benehmen und kannst recht gut für dich selbst sorgen. Und vergiss nicht: wir sind für dich da. Wenn etwas ist, so sind wir nur einen Brief entfernt und können sofort zu dir kommen und dich abholen. Wir werden dich in deinen Entscheidungen unterstützen. Du wirst das Richtige beschließen, ich habe Vertrauen in dich."

Ihre Mutter drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Du bist doch mein kluges Mädchen."

Hermine lächelte. Es würde schon werden. Ein neuer Anfang. Niemand kannte sie dort, niemand wusste, wie wenige Freunde sie an ihrer alten Schule gehabt hatte, wie oft sie getriezt wurde. Sie konnte sich ein anderes Leben aufbauen.

Und sie würde so viel Neues lernen. Eine aufregende Zeit stand ihr bevor. Eigentlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten.

Wir wissen nicht, ob Hermine sich anders entschieden hätte, hätte sie an diesem Abend bereits gewusst, was auf sie zukommt. Sie war noch ein Kind.

Wahrscheinlich ist es gut, dass wir nicht in die Zukunft schauen können.

Wo bliebe sonst auch die Würze, die das Leben ausmacht.

_Bemerkungen:_

_Ein relativ nachdenklicher One-Shot… eigentlich passiert auch nicht viel… aber es ist so viel über Hermine nach ihrem Eintritt in Hogwarts geschrieben wurden, wir wissen nur wenig von ihrem Leben davor. Ich habe einfach mal spekuliert._

_Wie fandet ihr es? Nachvollziehbar? Gut, schlecht? Eure Meinung interessiert mich sehr, ich habe noch nie etwas in der Art geschrieben!_


End file.
